Adopted by the Hunt
by eltigre221
Summary: What would have happened if fourteen demigods suddenly wound up at an orphanage after a fire that killed their mortal parents? Would monsters immediately come after them? Or would a certain goddess come and adopt them, and kept them safe? DISCONTINUED NEVER TO BE UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Atremis Loses a Bet

**Hi everyone, this is another new fanfic idea of mine, and well I just hope that everyone will like it well either way, please enjoy this first chapter, where our favorite demigods all come together and are adopted by an unlikely goddess XD hehe well enjoy :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Artemis Loses a Bet**

I can't believe I lost a bet to Apollo, and such a stupid matter of all things, so what if I thought that Uncle Poseidon would break the oath first and not our father. I still don't understand why he wanted me to adopt 14 kids from the adoption center in New York. Still as I arrived to the center with my trusted Lieutenant Zoe Nightshade, she didn't like the fact that I also had to adopt boys along with girls. I didn't like it either, but a deal is a deal, especially if it's one that was made upon the River Styx.

That didn't matter now, what did matter was that I had to adopt a bunch of kids I didn't even know and had to take care of them until they were old enough to take care of themselves. Man I hated this, but as soon as I walked into the Adoption Center with Zoe, I felt my heart drop. There were so many kids here it was horrible, maidens along with young boys, no older than fifteen at the most. Fortunately, or not, my annoying brother told me that I was only allowed to choose kids with an age range from two years old to five years old.

I was about to look for some kids, when a receptionist came up to me and Zoe, with a hopeful look on her face. "Hello and welcome, we hope you are here to adopt. After all the place just got over crowded, fourteen new orphans came in, and well, I fell sad for them since all of their parents died in a fire two days ago while they were all outside."

That surprised me, and Zoe asked her a question, "How old are those kids?"

"Well they range from two years old to a single five year old." She answered, walking towards a room away from the front where the older kids were.

The door she opened to another room wasn't special, but inside were fourteen small children, all of them were sad, and most of them were sitting sadly and not really looking at anyone. There were only a few older kids, but they all still had the same looks on their faces. It pained Artemis to see such young maidens in such a state of sadness.

"We'll adopt them all," Zoe said for me, since I couldn't speak just yet.

The receptionist was surprised, until I walked up to one of the younger boys there, and picked him up. He looked at me with his wide sea-green eyes, strange he had eyes like Uncle Poseidon, yet as I looked at him, he soon smiled at me and gave me a hug. I smiled at him, and a few of the others soon came towards me as well, wanting something, but I didn't know what it was.

I looked back at the woman and simply said, "We'll take them today if that's okay, I want to head home soon, so that they can all see where they're going to live from now on."

She nodded before leaving to get the paper work, once she was gone; I pried off the small boy's hands that were wrapped around my neck. I looked at him, and I had a feeling that he saw more than the others during that fire. Still I soon adopted all fourteen of them and learned all of their names and ages.

The youngest one, the one whom I held, was Perseus Jackson, he's going to be two in several months, and was sadly with his mother before the fire started. He also hasn't talked since that night and won't speak to anyone, not even the other kids he's been with. It worried me, but the most was that his father is suspected to be dead.

Still next was a young maiden with blonde hair and the grey eyes of my sister Athena, her name is Annabeth Chase. She had the same proud look on her face when one of the other kids tried to consol her about losing her father. But what worried me was that the girl only had on her was a collage ring that her father gave to her before the fire. Percy, as the others called him, had received a pearl Pegasus from his mother.

After Annabeth were two boys who looked like twins and another who looked to be about a year older than the two, their names were Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, and Luke Castellan. Travis and Connor had brown hair and blue eyes, as did Luke, but he had blonde hair instead of brown. All three of them were asked to watch Percy until their parents came back for them. I looked at the boys once more, thinking they looked a lot like Hermes.

'_This is getting strange…' _I thought before I continued onto the others.

There was a little girl clothed in earthly colors; she was next to a boy and girl who were brother and sister, from the looks of it. The little girl was Katelynn Gardener, she was with Travis when the fire became worse, and she has brown eyes and brown hair, and the same skin tone as most of the others. Next to her were actually a brother and sister, Nico and Bianca di Angelo, they scared me, mainly because they are the same two children of my uncle Hades whom he put into hiding nearly seventy years ago. Both had the black hair of their father, and his pale skin tone, but Nico has Hades' eyes, while Bianca has dark brown eyes.

'_Now that I think about it, Kate looks a bit like Aunt Demeter…. Oh I really ate Apollo right now.' _I thought before looking at the next group of kids.

There were four of them, two boys and two girls, the boys were broth dark skinned, but one was Hispanic while the other wasn't. The two boys were Charles Beckendorf, and Chris Rodriguez. Both had dark brown hair, but different eye colors, while Charles had nearly black eyes, Chris had a light shade of purple for his eye color. Then next to the two boys who reminded me of my half-brothers, I saw Clarisse La Rue and Silena Beauregard. Both girls were different, but they seemed nice, well Silena did at least, from what I've been reading. Clarisse's mom along with Silena's dad were dating, so the two might have become siblings soon enough, Clarisse has light brown hair, and dark brownish eyes, while Silena had black hair and blue eyes, both had the same skin tone. They were also with Charles and Chris before the fire.

'_Now I see, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Ares and the royal pain Aphrodite in these four. Fates I think Apollo planned all of this!' _I shouted in my head before looking again at the last two kids.

They were Crystal 'Scarlet' Yew and Thalia Grace. Just looking at the last two and I knew who their dad's were, I sighed, before reading what happened. Apparently, Crystal was alone when the fire started, as was Thalia but both left the building with each other. Thalia had black hair and my father's electric blue eyes. While Crystal had red hair, and warm crystal blue eyes, yet I hated to tell everyone that I just adopted their half-blood kids.

'_I swear Apollo did this on purpose, but there must be a reason that he wants me to take care of all these kids, especially if one is his daughter and our half sister.' _I sighed before taking a good long look at the children before me.

However once I looked at all of the kids, I noticed something. They all had something on them that was a last gift from their mortal parents. Percy had the solid pearl Pegasus, Annabeth had the gold collage ring, Travis, Luke and Connor all had bracelets on their wrists with a single charm, they were running sneakers with wings on them, but each was a different color, Luke's was bright blue, Connor's was jade green, and Travis' was silver. Kate had a red poppy charm on her necklace, Nico and Bianca both had the helm of darkness on their bracelets. Charles had a small metal anvil in his hands, while Chris had a grape vine charm on his necklace, while Clarisse had a spear charm on her bracelet, and Silena had a small crystal pink heart on her wrist. Lastly Crystal had a red bow and arrow charm around her neck, and Thalia had a silver bracelet.

I smiled at them for a moment before speaking. "Hello everyone, I'm Artemis, your adoptive mother." Zoe came up next to me and I knew that she couldn't help but smile at the kids before us.

"Hello, I'm your Aunt Zoe, and it's nice to meet all of you." As she said this, I knew that she meant it with all of her heart. After all it wasn't every day that she got to play the role of caretaker for young maidens who would actually grow up. I chuckled mentally before starting to walk away, and motioning for the kids to follow me, but one stayed behind, it was Percy.

I was confused and wanted to go and get him, but Zoe did it for me, she picked him up and carried him out. I smiled and soon left the room with all fourteen of my adoptive children.

**Well that's it for this chapter, hope you all liked it, please review, and until the next chapter, later. Oh also, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays (for those of you who don't celebrate Christmas) everyone! :D**


	2. Demigods Meet the Gods

**Hey sorry for the long wait for chapter 2 everyone, the next one will take place years later, and again sorry for the wait and hope you all like the newest chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Demigods Meet the Gods**

As Zoe and I left the orphanage and headed to Olympus, I couldn't help but look around cautiously. As if at any moment a monster would come out and try to kill us. We weren't attacked at all, but I still was cautious, even as we entered the elevator and headed strait up to our home. I was to be honest a little nervous about taking all these demigods up to Olympus, especially since four of them were children of the Big Three. Yet that wasn't important at the moment, what was, is that I had to tell everyone that we have a bunch of kids who would be living with me and my hunters for quite some time.

I made my way towards the throne room with Zoe and the kids, feeling nervous, but I had to steel my nerves so that I would be able to tell them why I have mortal children here. Walking into the room with the kids was easy; the hard part was that Hera wanted them dead.

"Who are these little brats?" She demanded, glaring at my new adoptive children.

I glared right back at her before speaking, "These children are mine, I lost a bet to Apollo and had to adopt fourteen children, I chose them."

The gods present who were parents to said children, looks worried, but also cast a few glares at Hera, warning her not to even harm them. Yet when I saw Poseidon looking at Percy, I knew that he was worried for his son, but still he was in my care now. It was not important for now, and thankfully Hera left, this left me and fourteen demigods in front of every other Olympian god.

"Artemis, what will you do with them?" Demeter asked me, and to be honest I didn't know; I don't know a thing about raising a child, let alone fourteen.

"I do not know, but Apollo, I assume you have a reason for having me adopt specifically fourteen children." I asked my brother, while sending a glare his way.

He looked at me for a moment before casting his gaze to his daughter. "I had a dream before about that fire which killed all of their mortal parents. I saw how years passed by for them, and well lets just say that things did not end well." I nodded, before looking at each demigod, and for some reason I wanted them to just be with their parents for a while before they'd have to leave with me and my hunters. I was about to say that they could spend some time with them before I leave, when Zoe asked something that had me worried.

"Lady Artemis, where did Percy go?" She asked, me when I realized, as did everyone else, that the son of Poseidon was nowhere to be see in the throne room. _'Great,'_ I thought. _'I'm not a guardian for an hour and I already lose one of the kids.'_

I was about to order Zoe to go and look for him, when I noticed Nemesis coming in with him in her arms. This confused me, and just about everyone else, minus the young demigods.

"Nemesis, why are you holding Percy?" I asked, noticing that the other children looked worried for Percy for some reason or other.

She looked confused for a moment, "Is that his name? I found him sitting at the fountain in the center of Olympus a moment ago, don't know why he was there, but he was." She paused for a moment, looking at the other demigods in the room, before continuing. "I tried to get him to talk, but he simply refused to, don't know why either." Nemesis put Percy on the ground by this point, and he walked over to Zoe's side for some reason or other.

I just sighed for a moment, before telling Nemesis about Percy and the other demigods beside me. After that, everyone else in the room went to spend a little time with their demigod child, before I had to take them long enough. I didn't want to, but sadly I don't even think I have a say in the matter. But looking over at Percy, that smile he had at meeting his father took my breath away, it was nice to see him so happy. I looked at the other children, and it was the same for them as well. All of them were happy, and I hopped it last, even after we had to leave and constantly go on the road soon enough.

A few hours later, we all left, but not without every Olympian giving their children a weapon for them to train with over the years. Annabeth received a knife, Luke a sword, along with Travis and Connor, Clarisse got a spear along with Thalia but she had a copy of our father's shield as well, Silena and Beckendorf both had swords, Scarlet had a bow and arrows, Chris had a javelin, and Percy had the sword that Zoe created a long time ago.

I smiled at my children, before leaving Olympus with all of them following behind both me and my lieutenant.

I only hope that things will be okay from here on until they all turn twelve.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked the chapter, oh and for Percy, he's not going to talk much through out his life, and as for why all the parents were in the same place at the same time when they died, well lets just say the fates and myself can be very cruel XD hehe well till the next chapter, later everyone, please review :D**


	3. Dealing With Percy

**Hey, sorry for the short chapter, but promise the next one will be longer :) and up sooner ^^; hehe well enjoy everyone :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Dealing with Percy**

* * *

Five months had passed since Artemis adopted all of her new children; the hunters weren't very happy at first, but soon opened up to their new female and male siblings. Some of them took to being with them easier than others. Annabeth, Clarisse, Silena, Thalia, and Bianca all took to living with the hunters very easily. Kate and Crystal didn't however; they just stood near the boys, trying to give them some moral boosters whenever they were down. Half of the boys, didn't mind being with the hunters, while the others, minus Percy, just enjoyed being with them. For some reason, Percy still won't talk to anyone, he'll just stare at that pearl Pegasus half of the day, and Artemis swears she say Percy crying once while he was staring at that little figurine.

Zoe sometimes tried to help the boy, as did Artemis and a few other hunters, but he was still dormant, as if he was trying to cope with something very bad that had happened. It was unsettling to say the least for the hunters and the other kids. Well until Nico started to play with him, did he start to open up a little, he wouldn't talk about what was making him so sad, but he did start to smile a little now and then and learned more skills from the other hunters. It was nice to see him happy, but sadly Artemis and the others still worried about the boy.

* * *

**Months Later…**

* * *

Percy was alone in his tent, while a few of the girls and hunters were out hunting, and the boys were trying to get the hang of using a bow and arrow, or in Beckendorf's case, making the arrows for the girls. Percy didn't mind spending time with everyone, but he was still afraid, afraid of what that voice told him, that if he made any friends, then he'd kill them. Percy shook his head, wanting the horrible thought of what happened and what may happen out of his head. He didn't want them to die; he wanted his friends to be okay and alive.

He never had friends before, and he didn't want to lose them either, he was just so scared and unsure of what to do. Percy was just so confused, but he decided that he'd speak with Zoe about it, if only because he trusted her more than anyone else.

* * *

**With Zoe …**

* * *

Zoe was sharpening her knives, so that she could use them in battle; she noticed that Percy had come into her tent. Looking sad and forlorn, but smiled upon seeing her.

"Hello Percy, why are you here?" Zoe asked, while turning around to face the small son of Poseidon.

He walked up to Zoe and threw his arms around her, wanting comfort from her, she gave him the solace he sought, but was confused. "Zowy, I'm soh scawed. I have bad dweams, about a voice, who says he'll kwill evwry one I wuv, if I down't do as he says."

This worried Zoe, but soon enough she reassured the small boy, and swore to him upon the River Styx, that she would always be his friend, and would always be there for him. It made him feel much better, and little did the daughter of Atlas know, was that what she just promised, would forever change her, and the son of Poseidon forever.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry, as I said it's short, but at least it's an update ^^; yeah well please review, and till the next chapter next month, later :D**


	4. DISCONTINUED

Discontinued, I am discontinuing my fanfic Adopted by the Hunt, over the last few years, I've put it up for adoption twice and it hasn't been completed by either writer. One didn't have the inspiration, and the other I don't know since they either changed their name or deleted their account.

So thus this story is to never be continued, I will leave it up, so those who want to read what is there can, but know this, I am never, ever going to finish this fanfic. I have no desire to complete it, and I am into too many other fandoms to want to continue it.

I appologise to anyone who wanted this fanfic completed, but my mind is made up, and this is my response. I will see you all in my other fanfics, and in my future fanfics.

Sincerely,

eltigre221.


End file.
